1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specialized racks for holding items, and more particularly pertains to a new recreational board rack system for securely supporting a recreational board, such as a skateboard, snowboard, wakeboard, or surfboard, on a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of special purpose racks for holding particular items is known in the prior art. However, the storage of recreational boards, such as skateboards, snowboards, wakeboards, surfboards, water or snow skis, presents particular challenges that are not present in other items.
First, recreational boards tend to be heavy, so any rack that is designed to support a recreational board should be able to support a large amount of weight. This presents an especially difficult problem for wall-mounted racks, as the weight of the recreational board (and the rack) is typically cantilevered away from the surface of the wall.
Second, a further problem presented by wall-mounted recreational board racks is that placing the recreational board on the rack and removing it from the rack may allow the recreational board to come into contact with the wall, possibly scuffing or impacting the wall surface. Thus, the rack should protect the wall surface as much as possible from potential scuffs or impacts from the recreational board as it is placed on or removed from the rack.
Third, recreational board racks that are sufficiently strong can tend to be heavy and bulky and difficult to transport, so a compact and relatively light racks is highly desirable.
In these respects, the recreational board rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely supporting a recreational board or other recreational item on a wall.